Courage, Honor and Loyalty
by SweetCandyAndley
Summary: This is my first story. AU. Based on Kyoko Misuki and Yumiko Igarashi story. New character point of view. Please give it a chance. Created for entertaining purposes only. Clan Andley's life before they met Candy. I am bad at summaries. Hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving Scotland.

It was early in the morning on march eight nineteen hundred and three. It was still dark when the nanny came into the bedroom. She had taken care of her Little lady since the day she was born. She was a young woman, in her twenty one years old. She had black hair and white skin. Her eyes were brown and her features gentle.

She softly called the girl, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly helped her to stand up, so she could get dressed and ready to leave. The little girl couldn't understand completely what was happening. Looking at the face of her nanny, she calmed down and obeyed.

– _**Nina, but why are you waking me up so early? I'm still feeling sleepy. I would like to continue sleeping.**_

– _**Come on, hurry up little one. We don't have much time left. **_

_**- Time, what for? – **_

When she finished dressing her and getting her ready, she took her by the hand and with the other one grabed a suitcase she had already prepared inside the closet.

Their steps were fast through the corridors that were still in the darkness. After looking at both sides of the hall she avoided to be detected. They went out in silence from the mansion that had been their home. When they arrived to the back gate at the end of the garden behind the house, a great carriage was expecting for them.

The suitcases, trunks and boxes that contained their luggage were already settled. When the little girl saw her mother coming out from the carriage she felt slightly relieved. Jack was also in there. A young man in his twenty three years old. He and Nina had been two of the most loyal and trust worthy workers of her parents. The lady aproached them and told them immediately:

– _**Jack, Nina, you have to take her to America, look for Mrs. Elroy Andley in Chicago. – **_Turning her attention to the young man she said – _**Jack, do you have the documents Lord Kendrick gave to you earlier? - **_While receiving his answering nod, she continued – _**You must ensure yourselves that she will stay with her. I don´t have to remind you how important it is what I am asking you to do. Right now, we can only trust her and Mr. George Johnson. If everything comes out the way we expect it, we will be able to join you in a few months. Jack these are the tickets. For the first class section in the Cedric (1), bound to New York. I know that you will take care of them. Everything is perfectly planned, you should have no problems at all. **_

_**- Nina, don't loose her from your sight. Here, take these jasmine buds. They will become a beautiful memory. Take care of them. – **_Said the lady to the nanny who kept the girl in her arms.

By that time, the little one realized she was going to travel to America, a place where she had never been before. She was worried that her mother wasn't coming with her. She looked deep into her face once more and although she didn't want to separate from her embrace, her mother was looking at her with so much love in her big gray eyes, that even without any word she could understand this was so important for her. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she remembered what her father used to tell her, "Virtute, Honore et Fidem" _**(2)**_, the motto of their Clan. She had to be strong and brave _**(3)**_. She offered her arms to Jack who helped her in the carriage and sat her into the seat, afterwards he turned to Nina and he helped her too.

- _**You will travel as a family, so that you will avoid drawing attention upon yourselves. There will be two consecutive rooms available for you. Your family name will be Wellington. Under no circumstance you shall use any other. The train tickets will be waiting for you at the Station in New York and you must leave immediately to Chicago. From now on, she will be named Elaine Wellington. – **_Those were the last instructions given by the Lady.

The little girl looked out from the window and when the driver started the journey, she watched her mother's silhouette until it became so small that she couldn't see it any longer. Her first destination was the Port of Liverpool.

Elaine didn't understand why she had to travel to a distant country, without her parents. She had never been separated from them, no one explained her why she had to live this experience on her own.

It had already been three long days and the only thing she could see now in the distance was the vast ocean. Her home was left far behind and something inside her told her she wasn´t coming back any sooner. Although she used to be an innate adventurous girl, she was afraid for the very first time. Everything was so different. She couldn´t help feeling sad nor avoid teardrops falling once more through her cheeks. Even though her eyes sore and burnt, it was simply useless.

- _**Nina, why do we have to go so far away? How long is it going to take? – **_She constantly asked her nanny. The hours were long and sadness was settling in her heart.

- _**We will travel for a few more days. It is important to keep you safe. That is the reason why your parents have decided that we make this journey. **_

_**- And what does that mean? Is it because they don't love me anymore? **_

_**- Don't say that ever again! They love you more than anything else in this world.**_

_**- Then, why do they keep me away? I miss them so much! **_

_**- And they probably miss you just the same. You don't understand that right now, but you will someday. **_

_**- I don't want to be alone, I need their company.**_

_**- Jack and I promise you that we won't leave you alone, until you are back to your parents again. Is that alright with you?**_

_**- Yes.**_

_**- Elaine, do you remember the name you have to use at all times?**_

_**- Yes. Elaine Wellington.**_

_**- All right. **_

After that conversation, the little girl's mood changed and they spent pleasant moments together among games and laughter inside their cabin. They were successful to go unnoticed and everyone thought they were a lovely family. That idea thoroughly cheered the girl, who took advantage of the situation to feel loved and protected.

One morning she wanted to take some fresh air. Actually she didn't like being locked up too long because she felt suffocated. So with Nina and Jack, they went out together to explore the ship. They prepared some snacks and decided to play hide and seek to see who could find the best hiding spot. For the little one it was easy to find her friends, but when it was her turn, she had the idea of getting into one of the lifeboats.

While waiting, she fell asleep without realizing that time passed by. When she woke up it was already dark and she could hear many voices around. When she came back to their cabin, she saw that Jack and Nina's faces were concerned. At that moment, when they saw her safe and sound, they felt relieved. However, they had to talk to her severely and ask her not to scare them like that ever again. They were sick and worried about her. At first, she thought that playing hide and seek was fun enough, but when she realized that they really didn't have a good time, she lost interest in that game. Jack had to apologize to the Captain, as some officers had joined the search.

After dinner, everyone went to rest and as soon as she was bathed and ready for bed, she immediately fell deeply asleep when she put her head on the pillow. The fatigue of the day caught up with her.

The next day, early in the morning, she thought of apologizing personally to the Captain. After all, it had been her who they were looking for. She asked Nina to take her as soon as possible, bringing along some cookies. When they were ready, they went directly to the cockpit.

They had to wait outside for a few moments, hoping to see the Captain. It wasn't that long when they saw him going up to where they were. He greeted them warmly and she introduced herself displaying her best smile. She offered an apology for the hard time she had put them through. The Captain watched her very seriously and after a moment he said she had made him remember his two daughters who were living in London. During his holidays, he used to play hide and seek with them too. They held a small talk and she asked "her mother" for the package of chocolate chip cookies and shared them with him. The Captain invited them inside the cockpit, to the astonishment of some officers. The girl also apologized to them. After that the Captain asked the kitchen to send him three big glasses of milk. During the rest of the trip they shared cookies and milk every morning.

Time passed by faster and she could meet other people who were also bound for America. Among the passengers, there was one that particularly caught her attention. He looked like the kind of people with whom her father used to have conversations during the celebrations held at home. He was very tall, elegant, refined, although he seemed to be sad most of the time. His face was always serious. He didn't socialize with other passengers, and occasionally he had noticed her watching him. Whenever that happened he looked at her for a while and then retired.

The last day of their trip, the little girl was determined to talk to that sad gentleman. She would encourage herself in order to speak to him. She had asked Nina to take her because she wanted to meet with him. Her nanny was absolutely intrigued about this request, so she told her that she wanted to share one of her jasmines with him. The jasmines had always filled her with peace and tranquility while smelling their sweet aroma. After convincing her nanny, they went directly to the deck aft, where she knew she would find him watching the horizon. Looking at him, she felt something different. He was thoughtful, as if he was remembering something sad. She could recognize that look in him, as it was the same she used to have when she thought about her parents and missed them.

- _**If I am going to do it, it must be now. **_– She thought undecided. She turned her face to her nanny, who encouraged her to continue with an affectionate smile.

The gentleman felt her presence and turned around to be in front of them. He watched them with a questioning look.

- _**My name is Elaine Wellington**_– said the little girl, offering her best smile and making an elegant bow. She approached him after taking a deep breath trying to control her nerves. _**– Here, this is for you. -**_She gave him one of her jasmine buds. The ones she had as a memory of her mother's garden.

- _**Thank you!**_ – He said, receiving the gift, surprised by that action.

- _**I hope you find your happiness Sir. **_– she said while turning around to return running beside her nanny towards their cabin, leaving a very distraught gentleman who looked towards the direction she was heading to, and bowed in a greeting to the lady who was waiting for the girl.

- _**I don't know if he will keep the little bud, or if he will throw it away. I hope he doesn't. But I really want him to find his happiness. – **_She said to her nanny, while she smiled satisfied with her actions.

- _**That was really nice of you Elaine. **_– Her nanny said smiling.

When they arrived at the port of New York, there were many people who were receiving their families and friends. Jack asked them to wait while he went to arrange the luggage transportation and theirs. After a moment he joined them to disembark and board the carriage that was already waiting for them. They arrived at the train station, where they picked up the tickets for the trip to Chicago. Once again, their wagon was private. A whole day's journey was left.

Altough everything was new, the journey was already too long for the little girl and it wasn't over yet. She was seemingly tired, but most of all she felt bothered of being locked inside for so long. She used to enjoy large extensions of open green areas, full of woods and bushes, while the fact of being confined for a long time on the boat and now on the train, had already undermined her cheerful and warm personality. She missed the fresh, clean scent of the Scottish hillsides where her home was. Sadness and anxiety began to fill her chest throwing her into deep silence.

The sun was already hiding when they reached Chicago Station. It was more difficult to get a large carriage enough to transport all their luggage. The large amount of trunks and boxes hindered it.

It was around seven in the evening when they began their trip towards one of the most important families' mansion in Illinois. While approaching they could see how long it was the fence that bordered the property. When the entrance gate opened, a great expansion of green areas was revealed. They surrounded the path leading to the front door. They passed by a big fountain which was in the middle of four beautifully designed concourses.

In a way, it was as the same stately home they had left behind in Scotland. And it was as big as the girl's parents property.

It was already eight o'clock when a serious and very elegant butler greeted them at the entrance. Upon learning of the reason for their visit he asked them to wait for further instructions.

Meanwhile, some servants helped Jack to unload their luggage. Once he finished, he paid the coachman and joined Nina and the little girl to wait for the butler. When he returned, he led them back to the library where the Lady of the house would receive them.

Nina was carrying in her arms the little girl who had fallen asleep, next to Jack she also followed the butler. They couldn't help but feeling nervous. As they went through, they perceived how imposing the house was, although it was rather cold as well. When they arrived to the door in front of the library and after knocking on it, they heard a voice coming from inside.

- _**Come in!**_ – A female and firm voice was heard. Nina took a deep breath and Jack felt the tension through all his body.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

(1) The RMS Cedric was a boat of the White Star Line built in Harland and Wolff of Belfast. wiki/RMS_Cedric

(2) Courage, Honor and Loyalty. Clan Andley motto, according to my own story.

(3) Be strong and brave. Took from the Bible, Joshua 1:7

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Thank you all for Reading. I hope you leave your reviews.

A very special thank you to Ms Puddle. I am one of your fans. I love all your stories, and I felt inspired by your work. This story is created following your steps. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed yours! I love you!

SweetCandyAndley


	2. Chapter 2 Getting used to Chicago

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley

**Chapter 2**

**Getting used to Chicago**

- - _**Come in!**_ – A female and firm voice was heard. Nina took a deep breath and Jack felt the tension through all his body.

- _**Good evening, Madame Andley! – **_He spoke as calm as possible, trying to hide his own nerves. – _**I am sorry to arrive so late. We never thought it would take so long to hire a carriage. Our instructions were not to stop until we arrived here. My name is Jack Smith and she is Nina Thompson. We work for Lord Kendrick and Lady Lula. **_

- _**What did you say? Has something happened? – **_The lady was surprised.

- _**Unfortunately, it has. Lord Kendrick asked me to bring some documents to you and he said that you would give me further instructions. – **_His voice was serious and concerned.

- _**Lay the girl down on that coach.**_ – She pointed to a very elegant beige loveseat with walnut wooden ornaments to the young woman.

- _**Here they are. – **_Jack pulled out a leather binder and handed it to the Lady. – _**The answers to your questions should be there.**_

- _**All right. – **_Immediately after that, the elegant Lady went to the armchair behind the large walnut wooden desk, which was the center of the large library. She opened the binder carefully and began to read and examine each and every document inside. Her eyes opened wide at times, serious at the beginning and turned inscrutable as she kept reading. There was a flash of concern across her face, but it didn't last long. As each document was laid down, her eyebrows lifted in confusion and astonishment. Once in a while she looked at both Jack and Nina and then to the little girl who was deeply asleep on the couch.

Finally, she read once more the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Aunt Elroy Andley,_

_If you are reading this letter, it is mainly because my worst fear became truth. In front of you, you will find our little Elaine "Lainie" as we use to call her. She is our greatest treasure and it is our plea to entrust her to you. _

_Lately there have been several internal movements within our Clan. There are some people who want to remove Sir William from his rightful position and have offered bribes to increase the number of opponents. _

_I am trying to find out more information in order to discover who is behind it, however I am afraid there will be retaliations against my name and family. It is a high risk we are willing to take to safeguard the integrity and unity of our Clan._

_The documents I have sent you, are the property titles of our families. As both of us, Lula and I are the only heirs, the fortune of both families pass into our only daughter Lainie. _

_Next to Lainie, there are two youngsters, both of them have our entire trust. Nina has been Lainie's nanny and we believe that her presence will help her to deal with all the changes she will have to affront and they will be easier. Jack has been a great administrator and he will help to take good care of Lainie's heritage. Besides I gave him some further instructions that he will let her know in due time. They will help you to look after her and they will continue under your command. They both love my daughter and I am sure of their loyalty. You can also trust them. In case you are in disagreement of having them working for you, I kindly request you to give them the amount specified in the document attached to this letter. It is our desire to offer them the opportunity of having a full life in that country. However, they will not be able to make any comment about the instructions I have already given to them until the time is right._

_Within the luggage we have sent, you will find two trunks. The first one has Lula's family jewels which have been inherited from generation to generation and now belong to Lainie. The second one, contains some gold bars _**(1) **_that will cover the formal education, formation and personal needs of our little one during the coming years. The rest will remain as an investment in the Andley's businesses until she reaches her majority of age or if she gets married. The conditions for such an event are perfectly specified in the corresponding documents, which will be sealed until that day. _

"_**Courage, Honor and Loyalty**" has always been the Andley's motto. Since the moment we were included within the lines of the Clan, we have adopted such motto inside our heart and we have even considered offering our lives if necessary. It has been imprinted into our soul and until death we will stand fighting upon its behalf. Lainie knows this despite her young age. If you teach her to love the Clan she will become a faithful defender herself._

_If you take the chance and get to know her, I am certain that you will love her and she will love you back._

_It is our wish, that during the time when Lainie stays under your protection, her real family name remains a secret and continues to call herself a Wellington. _

_I hope I can solve this intrigue as soon as possible so that I can give you all the necessary information in order to protect Sir William. And in that case return to Lainie's side.  
_

_Our best regards,_

_Lord Kendrick and Lady Lula L._

After meditating on the words she had just read, she sighed taking a few minutes to look closely at the little girl who was still asleep. Undoubtedly she was a very pretty girl. She had long straight brown hair. Her skin was white although it looked a little bit tanned due to the trip she had just made. There were a couple of fine eyebrows and long eyelashes framing her enormous eyes, which were closed in a peaceful sleep. Her delicate nose was the center of her oval face. Her thin lips made a small pink mouth that was making a curious pout at the time.

- _**What do you know about the Wellington name? – **_Asked the lady.

- _**It is the family name we used during the trip from Scotland, Madame**_. – It was the answer Jack offered. – _**Lord Kendrick instructed us not to mention his family name, because he considered it was dangerous if anyone knew that his only daughter would travel to America.**_

_**- I understand. That will be the official family name the girl will have to use from now on. – **_She stood up from her seat and she rang a little golden bell that was on top of her desk. After a few minutes later the butler came into the library.

- _**Samuel, arrange everything in order to take the little girl's luggage into the pink bedroom. The one next to the bedroom in which Anthony stays when he and Rosemary come to the mansion. From now on that one will belong to this girl. Once she has been settled assign both of her companions two rooms in the correspondent wing. Nina will remain to be young Elaine's nanny. Jack may be relocated from tomorrow on. **_

_**- As you wish, Madame. – **_Answered the butler.

- _**We will continue talking tomorrow. If you need anything for dinner, ask Samuel to show where the kitchen is. – **_Said the Lady to both youngsters.

- _**Thank you Madame Andley, until tomorrow. – **_So Nina followed Samuel, carrying little Lainie in her arms. Meanwhile Jack waited for her near the staircase.

Early in the morning, the sun started to fill in the room and reached little Lainie's eyes, bringing her back from the deep sleep where she rested. It was seven o'clock and she had to start getting ready. Nina was already preparing all her wardrobe.

When she woke up she was able to look closely around the bedroom where she was. The main color of the curtains and fabrics was pink. Different shades of it offered a cozy atmosphere and a pleasant sensation. The bureaus and furniture were painted in an ivory color. On one side of the room there was a romantic pink mahogany wooden vanity table with an oval mirror. The bed was also made in pink mahogany wood and it had four posts that were united by a square canopy on top. On every side there were delicate silk curtains in a pale pink.

- _**Good morning, Miss Elaine. Today you will have a very important day. Which dress would you prefer to wear today, the yellow or the green one? - **_ The nanny spoke in her usual kind voice.

- _**Good morning Nina. Why have you suddenly become so formal? – **_She had noticed the light difference applied in the way her dear nanny had addressed to her.

- _**Some things are going to change from now on. The rules will be different. In this house we must behave according to its owner's expectations. She has made them clear enough, as we also need to address to you in a formal manner. That is how it has to be for a lady in your position. Now, the yellow or the green one? – **_She asked again.

- _**I prefer the green one. I like the ruffles on the sleeves. – **_She answered while carving her eyes.

_-__** All right, Miss – **_She said with a smiling face.

- _**I don't understand why things have to change between us. ****It wasn't necessary to call me Miss, before.**_

_- __**Come on Miss. It is time to comb your beautiful hair and finish getting you ready. It is better if we behave properly, you will have to get used to it. Breakfast is about to be served and you don't want to be late for your first time here. **_

_- __**All right Nina. Just put me on the hair ribbon. **_

- _**As you wish.**_

- _**Who is the Lady who lives here? Is she very elegant?**_

_- __**Yes, she is. Her name is Madame Elroy Andley and she is the Matriarch of your Clan. You will be under her care from now on. **_

_- __**Does that mean we are going to stay here, until dad and mom come to get me?**_

_- __**That is right. Do you remember the name you must use at all times? - **_

- _**Hmm! -**_

- _**That is not the right way of giving an answer. Remember to be formal at all times. Hurry up. Madame Andley is already waiting for you.**_ -

When they arrived to the Dining Room, the Lady was already sitting at the head of a long dining table for sixteen people. The places were empty and when she saw the little girl she asked her to approach her.

- _**Good morning, come closer. **_ _**Take a seat here**_. – She said at the time she pointed to the chair on her right side. The butler was ready to pull the chair where she was supposed to sit down.

- _**Good morning. My name is Elaine Wellington, but I would like you to call me Lainie. – **_She greeted the Lady making a bow just like her mother had taught her. – _**Thank you for receiving me. – **_And after that she sat down where she had been directed.

- _**You have good manners Elaine. I think we will come along. – **_She said seriously.

- _**Yes**_. – She nodded.

Some fruit was offered as the first course, followed by toasted bread with strawberry jam. Ham and cheese soufflé along with a glass of milk were offered.

After breakfast, they went to the library, where the elegant Lady started the conversation.

- _**Elaine, starting from today you will live in this house. – **_She observed her intently. – _**I will take care of you as long as it is necessary. There are rules to be followed, regardless of the circumstances. I must say to you that from now on your name will be Elaine Wellington Andley. - **_

- _**Andley? Just like you?**_

_**- That's right. As I was saying, breakfast is served at eight o'clock every morning and just like today you must be present. Punctuality is a very important quality that has to be raised from your age. By the way, how old are you?**_

- _**I'm five**_. – She said at the time she showed the fingers in her right hand. – _**My birthday is on September 26.-**_

- _**September?**_ – She asked, while she thought about another young boy close to her heart. –_** Good.**_ – She cleared her throat in order to continue talking. – _**As I said, you can't speak in a loud voice inside the house, you can't run, you can't talk to the servants nor distract them from their activities unless you need their help. For that matter you will have to address your nanny, who will continue by your side for an indefinite period of time.**_ – She made a small pause looking at her. – _**Lunch is served at noon, tea time is at five and dinner is served at seven o' clock in the evening. Currently you have the days for yourself, so do whatever you want. Nina has instructions regarding the places you can access and the areas where you are not supposed to go. It is very important to obey the rules. Is that clear? - **_

- _**Yes.**_ – She nodded. – _**Can I play in the garden?**_ – She asked a little bit afraid. – _**I like to be outdoors very much**_.

- _**Yes, you can go outside as long as you want.**_ –

- _**Thank you very much! I will behave. – **_

- _**Well said. If you need anything else, you can ask me and I will provide it to you through your nanny. – **_Making an indication with her hand she finally said – _**You can go now. – **_

- _**Yes, Madame Andley.**_ –

- _**From now on, call me Great Aunt. –**_

_- __**Yes, Great Aunt. - **_

When she came out from the library, she went to her bedroom, searching for her nanny so that they could explore the new world that it meant for her to live in that house.

Once they were at the main entrance, she could feel how the sun bathed her face warming her cheeks and a light breeze caressed her. She longed to walk freely, enjoying the air and the open spaces provided by the large garden.

Suddenly she remembered about the jasmine buds from her mother's garden and she wondered if her Great Aunt would allowed her to place them somewhere. They arrived to the great fountain that was in the middle of four beautifully designed concourses. It was made of marble and in its center there was a Venus sculpture that stood majestically. The concourses were perfectly outlined and she could appreciate the effort invested to take care of the deep green grass cut uniformly. It was really beautiful. There were also some benches to sit on and chat.

- _**I wonder, who has conversations here? Are there other people in the house, besides Great Aunt? – **_She thought_**. – Nina, where is Jack? – **_She asked realizing he was missing.

- _**He has been assigned some tasks outside the mansion. He will be far for a few days. – **_She answered without being able to hide a little longing in her voice.

- _**Why didn't he say good bye to me? You have promised me to be near me until my parents arrived. – **_She pouted.

- _**That is true, but as I told you before Miss, some things will change. It wasn't up directly to him. Those were the instructions he received early in the morning. – **_She continued talking in a calm voice.

- _**Are you sure he will come back?- **_She asked her with some suspicion in her voice, fearing that they were not real and that he would probably had regretted about his promise.

- _**I am sure he will keep close enough, no matter how far he is sent to work. – **_She smiled at her, just as if being sure that it will be done as she said.

- _**Nina, why can't I use my family name? – **_She asked sadly.

- _**It is for your own safety. You must keep it a secret until your parents come and get you. – **_

_- __**So, will it be our secret?-**_

- _**Yes, it will be our secret. – **_

And so they continued walking discovering everything around them. The property was extremely large to cover it all in one day, so they decided to plan their activities and the things they wanted to do, the places they wanted to explore in and out of the mansion.

During the tea time, Madame Andley spoke to Elaine about the things to come in the following days.

- _**Elaine, once your tutors arrive to Chicago, you shall start with your lessons. We will have enough time to explain to you all about your duties. And although you are still very young, you will have to strive to become a very elegant young lady. Your holidays will be over soon.**_

_- __**Yes Great Aunt, but the elegant young ladies, do they also have time to play? – **_She asked her shyly.

_**- Of course! – **_She was softened by the little girl's reaction. – _**Everyone has their own duties and obligations**_ _**according to their age, as well as appropriate breaks during which they can do whatever they want. But in order to enjoy a break you have to accomplish your tasks first. **_

- _**Oh, of course! – **_She felt relieved upon the offered explanation. – _**Can I make a request, Great Aunt? –**_

- _**What is it? –**_

_- __**My mom likes jasmines very much. – **_She made a pause, imagining her mother in her favorite garden. With pride in her voice she continued talking. – _**And I brought two buds. Is there a place where I can put them and take care of them?**_ –

- _**I will tell Mr. Hartman that you will give them to him. I think I already know where exactly you can plant them. – **_The Lady nodded.

- _**Thank you so much Great Aunt. – **_And she openly smiled at her.

The mansion was undoubtedly majestic. Lainie was discovering little by little inside the building. Her adventure began on the ground floor, where the Great Hall was. Certainly many celebrations took place in it before; there was the library, the dining room, the tea room which had a large glass door that provided access to a side garden, covered in glass. It was a small greenhouse where Mr. Hartman took care of the flowers that decorated Great Aunt's bedroom and her favorite areas. Inside it her dear jasmine buds were already planted.

There was a small room for entertaining a few guests. The music room where a beautiful white piano was the main attraction, and several chairs where a small audience could comfortably sit while enjoying a concert. The kitchen, a place that she would often visit to ask for some fruit or juice after playing in the garden, was also found there. Additionally there were two good sized rooms which were recently renovated to place two boards and four desks in each of them.

- _**I wonder why so many desks. Would there be any more kids like me? – **_She thought, as she watched the servants working fast to finish the renovation in the new classrooms.

- _**This is where Great Aunt said I will be taking lessons starting from next week. I hope it is fun. Although I have access to all of these places, there are still many rooms where I can't go. Nina told me that the left wing of the mansion is definitely off limits. I would like to know why. What will be there? Why is it off limits? It doesn't affect me right now as there is enough spare space left for me to visit. - **_Lainie thought while she continued to discover each and every corner of the ground floor.

The bedrooms were on the first floor. There were eight in that area. It was strange, lonely and a little bit gloomy, mainly because currently only one room was occupied. "The Pink Room" as Lainie's bedroom was used to be called. On her right side there was Anthony's bedroom.

- _**I wonder who he is. And why isn't he here right now? **_- She was totally intrigued.

There were two more rooms next to Anthony's. On the other side, just in front of hers, there was her Aunt Rosemary's, who she didn't know yet. She had discovered that she was Anthony's mother. Right beside that room there were other three. Madame Andley had her own in the left wing of the mansion.

On the second floor, there were more rooms and in some of them everything needed in a house like that one was stored. It was a lonelier and quiet floor which didn't invite her adventurous little soul to explore.

Her tutors began to arrive. The first one was Miss Emma Miller, a young woman with fine manners. She was friendly and kind. She belonged to a modest family which she financially helped. She would be her official tutor.

The second one was Mr. Thomas Sawyer. He was slightly withdrawn, and his appearance was serious and dreamy. A young man who was the only son of an English middle class family that came to America and found a great potential in the trading business. He was the new math and sciences tutor.

The third one was Mrs. Jessica Wilkins. She was a widow who enjoyed to spend her time as a protocol and good manners tutor. She had great experience within the rich families of the High Class Society. She had a strong and firm personality which she used to achieve great compliments at the end of her training methods.

The last one to arrive was Mr. Jason Becket, a kind man of age. He was in love with music, which was his greatest passion. He enjoyed sharing that art with those who found love for music as he did. He belonged to a renowned musician family, and sometimes he was part of the Philharmonic staff, offering recitals in the higher social spheres. He would be the tutor for music lessons.

Three months have passed since their arrival. The days were full of activities. Everything was established in a perfect synchrony and began to form her routine. At eight o'clock breakfast was served. At nine, her first class began with Miss Miller. Reading and writing were the main lessons. Sometimes Lainie found it hard to get the right style and got bored in the process. However Miss Miller patiently corrected her and encouraged her to persevere and improve her handwriting and her expressions when talking.

By ten thirty, her lessons with Mr. Sawyer began. He taught her the art of numbers, math. He managed to explain the subject of adding and subtracting. He compared them to gaining and loosing. She could gain more spare time or loose permission to go outside to the garden.

At noon lunch was served.

At one thirty, it was Mrs. Wilkins turn to teach protocol and good manners. She taught her how to behave, how to keep the correct posture, the way to walk. It wasn't as bad as she thought, because over time she realized that while putting everything she had learned into practice, her Great Aunt seemed to be pleased. She was slowly opening her heart towards her.

At three o'clock, her favorite lesson took place with Mr. Becket the music tutor. Piano lessons were interesting, although she preferred the flute. It was her favorite instrument, because with its melodious and soft sound she could feel as if birds were talking to her about their freedom in nature. She was transported in a second anywhere outside the mansion. Whenever she could reach the exact tones and notes she felt how her emotions vibrated inside her. Sometimes, she felt joy, sadness or longing. And they could be as deep as life itself.

She had brought her mother's silver flute with her. She remembered about the good times they used to spend together and with her father. She loved to listen when she played for them. She had inherited her mother's musical skills. Mr. Becket was pleased to be able to teach someone who loved music as much as he did.

At five, tea was served and it was when she could share some time with her Great Aunt.

Her break time was at six, she preferred to go outside and enjoy the air in the garden, while watching the sunset. She used to think about her parents during that time.

At seven she was supposed to be ready for dinner and so when the day ended, she was already exhausted and normally fell asleep peacefully.

It was September already and her birthday would be during the last week of the month. One afternoon while having a pleasant conversation with her Great Aunt, the plan for her celebration was completed.

- _**Elaine, for this unique occasion, we are going to celebrate your birthday alone. Just you and me. But I promise you, that your next birthday we will have big party. – **_

- _**Great Aunt, do you have any news from my parents? Do you think that maybe they can come to eat the cake with us? – **_

_- __**Not yet, my little one. – **_Unfortunately, there wasn't an exact date for their arrival. Changing the subject in order to distract her, she continued the conversation. – _**Tell me, what kind of cake would you like? – **_

_- __**I like vanilla cake, with nuts in it. – **_She imagined it and began to savor it in her mind.

- _**All right. I will make sure that it is prepared. You will be six years old now. – **_

_-__** Yes! **_

_- __**During the weekend we will make a trip. We will go to Lakewood. That's where your Aunt Rosemary and Anthony live. It will also be Anthony's birthday, actually four days after yours. – **_She said while she pondered about the girl's reaction which had been calm. She was a docile and polite child.

- _**Really**__**? **__**Is it far away? – **_She was genuinely interested.

- _**Not so much. We shall leave early in the morning and we will arrive before noon. I have already chosen two beautiful dresses as a gift for you. I would like you to wear one of them at your dinner party and the other one in Lakewood. – **_

_- __**Great Aunt… It is supposed to give a gift during birthdays, right? Do you think that I can get something for Anthony? Have you already chosen a gift for him? What would be appropriate? – **_

_- __**I have chosen a foal which is expected to arrive in the following days to the stables. Then it will be taken to Lakewood. -**_

_**- And do you think I can give Anthony a picture of it? – **_The little one asked her Great Aunt after thinking about it for a bit.

_**- Would you like to do it yourself or would you prefer an artist to do it for you? - **_The Lady asked her. It was definitely such a sweet detail from her. She could imagine that her painting skills weren't impressive at all, yet it was her intention what really mattered. Lainie had thought about someone else instead of herself.

_**- An artist can make it look real? -**_

_**- Yes, an artist can make it as real as if it were standing in front of you.**_

_**- I would like it to be a portrait of the head only, as if it were watching at me closely. – **_

- _**It's an excellent idea Lainie. I will take care of that immediately. – **_She was very pleased on her behavior. This little girl was stealing her heart day after day.

- _**Thank you, Great Aunt.**_

Two days later, the artist arrived and after receiving instructions and details from what the girl expected, he managed to capture the essence of the magnificent foal. He finished the painting just in time.

The weekend trip was ready, they would celebrate Madame Elroy Andley's favorite nephew's birthday in Lakewood.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) The equivalent to one million dollars, which today it would be around 21 million.

**_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_**

I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments.

Revision: June 23, 2014


	3. Chapter 3 Lakewood

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley.

CHAPTER 3

LAKEWOOD

A great celebration was about to take place at the majestic mansion in Lakewood.

Although not everything was happiness, the roses in the garden were falling and the cold wind was blowing slowly. A young boy was running looking for his mother. Rosemary Brown was taking care of her great passion. She was gazing at the result of her hard and constant work, her love for roses. The beauty in Lakewood lied upon the color and scent of her owner's favorite flower. Many would say that the rose garden's beauty portrayed its creator's, that her pure soul was reflected in each and every rose. Life itself was drawn every spring and it was always a unique and special view. The little boy was learning the art of gardening and botany. He loved to share those hobbies with his mother because the time they spent together filled him with joy.

However, there was something different that afternoon, the air was dense and heavy.

- _**Mom**__**! **__**Mom! – **_The young boy's voice was heard calling her from the distance.

She raised her head, looking for her son. She raised her voice to show him where she was. – _**What is it, Anthony? – **_She asked him.

- _**The roses are falling! – **_Was the answer the boy gave her after spotting where she was. He ran into her embracing arms.

- _**Oh, Anthony! The flowers are beautiful because their leaves grow and fall, once and again and they live forever. They don't die. – **_Said the Lady while holding him hard in her arms. They sat down on one of the benches placed in the beautiful garden.

- _**Neither do you! – **_The boy exclaimed feeling some fear and anguish in his voice.

- _**If I die, I will live forever in your memory. – **_When she said this, a shadow of sadness crossed her features and she tenderly hugged her boy between her arms. She caressed his blond hair in a lovely and cherishing action. They spent a moment together until the cold temperature made them return to the mansion.

During the afternoon, Anthony didn't want to be separated from his mother, who enjoyed watching him play on the rug in front of the fireplace. They were both enjoying their time inside their happiness bubble. Nothing seemed to affect their good mood.

- _**Mom, when is dad going to arrive? Do you think he will be here for my birthday? –**_

_**- I am absolutely sure about it. You know that he always spends those days with us. You are also very important for him, you know that, don't you? – **_

_**- And do you think he will stay longer this time?-**_

_**- I **__**really**__** hope so, **__**darling**__**. **__**Well it is about time for dinner, so go and get ready. I will be waiting for you in the Dining Room.**_

_**- Yes, mom! -**_ And after saying that he ran to his room.

_**- Don't run, Anthony! **_

_**- No! – **_He suddenly stopped and a giggle came out from his chest.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- **_

Finally, the day so long awaited arrived, it was September thirty nineteen hundred and three. It was still early in the morning, but certainly many surprises were already expecting for him. He was up, more cheerful than usual. –He changed his pajamas a fast as he could and he was ready to start his eighth anniversary. He was looking good wearing a sailor's type suit. The one his father had send him a few days before. It was specially selected for his birthday. Undoubtedly his father would be one of the first people he wanted to greet. Later he would welcome his Great Aunt Elroy, the family's Matriarch. She was a strongly feared and respected woman, but to him, she was cherished. Purely and immensely cherished.

Once he reached the Great Hall, he realized that the servants were already busy, the decoration was almost finished. His mother was absolutely gorgeous, she looked like an angel. Her outfit was a beautiful champagne dress, with elegant bead brocades that shined perfectly. Her long blond hair was combed in a magnificent bun, with some curls falling carelessly. She wore a pair of pink diamond earrings and a fine white gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond. A light make-up enhanced her natural beauty, a touch of color in her cheeks and some pink glimmer in her lips. Her green emerald eyes were full of love, watching her son proudly. Anthony was looking at her with joy in his blues eyes, his admiration towards his mother was obvious.

A carriage came near the entrance of the mansion, Rosemary took her son's hand and they walked to the door to receive the first guest. Just as Anthony had felt when he woke up this morning, a tall, elegant and masculine figure descended from the carriage. The man could observe a pair of beautiful green eyes that were watching at him with love and devotion, while a second pair of blue eyes watched at him with joy and emotion.

- _**Dad! Dad! It's so good to have you here! – **_The little boy released himself from his mother's hand and ran towards the man who was smiling at him pleased with their welcome. He opened his arms and received the boy in a strong and long hug. He spun him in the air until laughter was heard all around. He put him down, took his hand and said softly – _**You have grown up so much! You are becoming into a little gentleman already. Have you been good with your mother? Have you behaved appropriately? Have you made any mischievousness?**_

- _**Of course dad! I'm already eight years old! And I don't like to see my mom sad, that's why I always try to behave.**_ – He said smiling, feeling proud of himself.

- _**I'm glad to hear that! So it is time for me to give you your present. – **_He took a small wooden box out from his suitcase and gave it to the little boy. Then he walked towards his beloved wife and with a big smile he said – _**My love, I have missed you so much! –**_

_**- And I have missed you too, Vincent! I'm happy to have you home! We have both needed your company! – **_She hugged him and they all together went inside the mansion.

- _**Look,**__** mom**__**!**__** It's**__** a**__** boat**__**! **__**Just like dad's ship! – **_Said Anthony, holding a wooden boat in his hands. It was an exact scale copy of the Montgomery. _**(1)**_

_**- Well honey. Let's leave dad so that he can relax and prepare himself to receive the guests. – **_That was how Vincent Brown was no longer the Captain but the husband and father of the family for the next few days.

Two hours later, another carriage arrived to the front door of the mansion, and this time Antony knew that it was his Great Aunt Elroy. He rushed to the entrance to receive her personally. As the carriage was approaching, Anthony's heart began to accelerate, he wasn't able to understand why. Once it stopped in front of him, he observed how Jeffrey, the butler, opened its door. To his surprise, a little beautiful girl appeared, she looked at him shyly with her deep gray eyes.

_**- Who is she? I had never seen her before. Why is she with Great Aunt Elroy? – **_He wondered.

In that moment, Jeffrey helped the little girl to get off the carriage, a beautiful brown haired girl, with big and expressive gray eyes and a mischievous smile. Her hair was tied with a ribbon that matched the one she had in her waist. She was wearing a delicate sky blue dress with small details in a darker shade color at the edges. The girl waited for Great Aunt in order to follow her and to be introduced.

Meanwhile, she observed that blond haired boy, with big eyes, in a shade of blue as deep as the ocean. His look, intense and tender at the same time, a very interesting combination. His perfect nose and his lightly pink lips, all his features made him a very handsome young boy. He was already very tall, in spite of his age, he couldn't deny the essence of his family lines.

Anthony's eyes opened widely in astonishment and intrigue. The Lady realized it and she just smiled with tenderness and care towards the young boy, who was still standing in the same place. She was wearing an elegant and beautiful violet dress, with a few shades of black.

- _**Anthony, **__**my **__**dear**__**! **__**Aren't you going to greet you Great Aunt? – **_She said with a cheerful reproach in her voice. - _** I have traveled from Chicago just to see you! –**_

- _**Hello **__**Auntie**__**! **__**We were waiting for you. My dad has already arrived. – **_Said the boy cheerfully, while he hugged the old Lady by the waist.

- _**Well, that's enough then. I'm glad to see you young little man. You don't celebrate your birthday every day. Let's get inside, and join your parents. I want to introduce someone to you. – **_She turned around to reach for the girl so she could come closer. Then she went into the mansion followed by two young children who looked at each other with curiosity.

- _**Aunt Elroy, welcome! – **_Rosemary greeted her warmly.

- _**Welcome, Madame Elroy! – **_Said Vincent in a polite manner while kissing her hand.

- _**Dear Rosemary, Vincent, Anthony. I would like you to meet this little girl, who is my protégée from now on. - **_ She made a sign with her hand, indicating the girl to approach them.

- _**Elaine, they are your Uncle Vincent and your Aunt Rosemary. This young boy here, is Anthony, your cousin. –**_

The little girl made a light bow and introduced herself. – _**Good morning! My name is Elaine Wellington Andley, but I'd like you to call me Lainie. –**_

When the girl raised her eyes to see them, a smile was drawn into her face. She looked at her Great Aunt, searching for her approval. When she saw her nodding, she turned towards a package next to a coffee table right beside the entrance door. She took it in her hands and walked until she was standing by Anthony's side.

- _**I know it's your birthday. That's why I brought you this. I hope you like it. – **_Right then she gave him a present, wrapped in sky blue silk paper, tied with a navy blue ribbon. – _**Happy Birthday! - **_

The young boy felt a little shy and he gladly received the gift.

_**- Can I open it now? - **_He asked looking for his parents' approval and getting a nod from everyone in the room. His immediate task was to discover what was inside. Once he removed the paper, he saw an oil painting of a beautiful white foal, behind it a hypnotizing view of Lake Michigan at sunset. He was completely astonished, and a contagious joy was shown in Lainie's face.

- _**Do you like it? – **_She asked him.

- _**Of course, it is beautiful. I'll hang it in my bedroom. – **_He answered smiling, while he continued contemplating the picture. He liked to paint and he was able to appreciate all the details drawn in that particular gift.

- _**Well, I mean, do you like the foal? –**_ She asked again.

- _**Certainly**__**, **__**it is very beautiful**__**. **__**It seems as if it was about to come out from the picture. It looks so real. – **_He said, although he didn't know exactly how to make an interpretation of that particular question. What draw his attention was the mischievous smile in her face when she asked him.

Once again, Lainie openly smiled at him and raising her chin she said – _**I knew it! I knew you would like it! But you will even like it better when you see it arrive. – **_And she winked him an eye.

What exactly did this little girl mean? There must be something else between the lines. He turned around to look at his Great Aunt, who couldn't keep her joy hidden. Finally, she said – _**Anthony, that foal is about to arrive to Lakewood. It is your birthday present.**_

_**- **__**What**__**? **__**How**__**? **__**When? – **_Anthony's eyes opened widely and they showed surprise, joy and excitement all at once.

- _**Why don't you go to the stables? Probably you can both see it before the rest of the guests start arriving. Anthony, take Lainie with you.**_

- _**All right. Shall we, Lainie?**_

- _**Yes. – **_She replied.

While they were walking towards the stables, they started talking about each other to know themselves better.

- _**Lainie, do you live with Great Aunt Elroy?**_

_**- Yes, it's been a while already. I believe it was March when we arrived.**_

_**- Who else came with you? Have you come with your parents?**_

- _**No. I came with my nanny, her name is Nina. There was also Jack, although I don't know where he is right now. Since we arrived he was sent to work somewhere else.**_

_**- Where are you from?**_

_**-**__** I was born in Scotland**__**. **__**My parents are living there.**_

_**-**__** So far? Do you like to live in Chicago?**_

_**- I don't know Chicago yet, I have only been in the Great Aunt's mansion. Is this place Lakewood?**_

_**- It's not exactly a place. It is more like the name of this mansion. Well, you can say so. This is Lakewood Mansion. **_

- _**It's a big house too.**_

_**- Now that you mention it, it is. But it's not as big as Chicago's, where you live. Do you like to explore? Have you had enough time to discover every corner in it?**_

_**- **__**No, I haven't seen it all. There are some areas where I am not supposed to be.**_

_**- It must be the left wing, isn't it?**_

_**- How do you know?**_

_**-**__** It's been a forbidden area for everyone. It's a mystery, maybe someday we can discover what it is. Well, here it is. These are the stables. Joseph is in charge of all the green areas and stables. Right now he takes care of my parents' horses. Beauty and Sapphire.**_

_**- Let's hurry, I want to see them already.**_

Inside the stables, the hiss of two horses that were being groomed by a young man could be heard. He was 23 years old, he had red hair and light brown eyes. There were some freckles in his face but his features were handsome overall. His nature was friendly and most of the time he was willing to help. While he was gently brushing Beauty he spoke to it. Sapphire had already been brushed and it was quiet.

- **Joseph!**

- _**Master Anthony! Happy birthday!**_

- _**Thank you**__**, Joseph. **__**Is there something for me?**_

- _**Oh yes! It arrived about fifteen minutes ago. I left it outside, under the cherry tree so that it could rest for a while before I brought it into the stable. It is a magnificent foal. I think you will like it very much.**_

- _**This is my cousin Elaine. Can you take us with it?**_

- _**Nice to meet you Miss. Of course, please follow me. **_

The painting that Lainie had given him earlier, when they were inside the mansion, reflected the essence and did honor to the specimen in front of them. In general, the majesty of his bearing was undeniable. His fur was white with little gray details. The urge to touch and caress it increased and after receiving each of them a brush and a stool to reach it, they began the task of brushing it carefully.

- _**How will you name it Anthony?**_

- _**I'm not sure. It must be a name that represents its personality and beauty. Besides, I would like to know it better before I decide myself. I can imagine it will run as fast as the wind.**_

_**- Great Aunt Elroy said it was a pure blood foal. And that it comes from the Arab countries.**_

_**- Undoubtedly, it can't deny its good birth.**_

_**- And it is undeniably beautiful.**_

_**- Do you want to ride?**_

- _**I can't do it myself. Besides I am not dressed properly. **_

_**- I'll take you. And Joseph can join us. As this is the first time for us to ride it.**_

_**- Is it safe? Don't you think Great Aunt will be upset?**_

_**- She can't be. After all, she gave it to me, remember?**_

_**- All right, but just a short ride. I don't want to upset her.**_

However, Joseph considered it inadequate to ride the foal, because even though it seemed calm, they should finish its training first. At his suggestion, they agreed to ride Beauty instead, his mother's mare. It was a specimen that definitely honored its name, besides it was absolutely tame and it enjoyed to be guided by its rider.

The morning passed by really fast and when they saw the guests were already arriving, they rushed back. Joseph left them near the kitchen's entrance at the back of the mansion. They had enough time to wash their faces and get ready to join the rest of the reception guests. Nina, who had also come, was waiting for Lainie in order to help her getting ready. As soon as they finished, she left her next to Anthony in the Great Hall.

Everything was ready, each person was in the correct place. Everything was perfect and the banquet to honor Anthony Brown Andley was only waiting for the order to be served.

The fabulous feast parade began. They served duck, beef, salads, and fruits of all kinds, assorted desserts and finally the chocolate cake, Anthony's favorite one.

They sang happy birthday and Anthony blew the candles representing the eight years he had just turned into. They gave him more gifts that were put at his right side and later were transferred to his bedroom so that he could open them once he was alone.

Once they finished eating, the children and the teenagers went out to play in the wide garden, while the adults remained inside the mansion.

As some introductions were still missing, Anthony took Lainie's right hand and they went to the garden together.

- _**Come with me, I want you to meet my cousins**_. - When they were outside, Anthony was able to see them in the distance and after making some arm movements, he asked them to come closer.

- _**Stear, Archie, I want you to meet someone, please come closer. **_-

-_** Hello Anthony, who is she? **_– Stear asked him, quite intrigued by the little girl who was standing next to Anthony.

- _**Hello Anthony! **_– Archie greeted him, offering his right hand, showing his good manners.

- _**This is Elaine Wellington Andley. She is living with Great Aunt Elroy now. -**_

-_** Nice to meet you, my name is Alistair Cornwell Andley, but you can call me Stear**_. – He made a bow. He was a black haired young boy. His face was gentle and serene. His expressive brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. – _**This is my brother. - **_ He said while pointing his right side.

- _**I am Archibald Cornwell Andley, but you can call me Archie. – **_He introduced himself, kissing Lainie's hand. A light brown haired young boy with blue eyes.

- _**Nice to meet you too, Stear, Archie. Just call me Lainie. **_– She made a bow herself finishing with the introduction.

- _**So, if you live with Great Aunt Elroy and you are an Andley yourself, you are also our cousin. How do you feel living in Chicago? Don't you get bored? – **_Stear asked her.

- _**Of course not. I actually don't have time for that. I have a lot of activities to do during the day. And by the time it is dark, I am already tired. - **_ Her answer was straight and honest, she thought about her multiple responsibilities.

- _**So, you must know a plenty number of games, if you have such a busy day. – **_Archie said.

- _**It's nothing like that! I am taking lessons. – **_She denied with her head and moving her right hand index finger.

- _**It's typical about Great Aunt Elroy. She is already introducing you into her world of discipline and duties. - **_ Anthony exclaimed when he heard about the lessons. - _** But, don't worry. Today we will not talk about lessons. It is a day for having fun and play. What would you like to do first? – **_He invited them to join him.

- _**What about some races? The first one to reach the main gate wins. – **_Said Stear.

- _**That sounds interesting. We will give a few seconds to Archie and Lainie in advantage, because they are younger. – **_Anthony said.

- _**Let's let Lainie to start first, because her dress won't let her run as fast as us. Besides it would be a pity if she gets dirty, it is a beautiful dress anyway.**_ – Archie said, observing the disadvantage that Lainie's dress meant.

- _**Don't worry about it! You will find out that I can follow you. But don't take too long, I wouldn't like to be waiting alone for so long. – **_Suddenly she started running towards the gate. She could feel the freedom caressing her cheeks. It had been a while since the last time she felt so alive. She proved them that her dress was not an obstacle to run as fast as she could. Soon enough she felt their steps behind her and making an extra effort she managed to reach the gate first, followed by Stear, Anthony and Archie.

Recovering herself, without being able to stop laughing, she said – _**Do you**_ _**see? **__**I **__**told you! Ha, ha, ha!**_

_**- **__**You are really fast! I didn't expect that! – **_Anthony exclaimed.

- _**I used to play in wide open areas, back home, with my parents. Daddy liked to challenge me in races. Sometimes he let me win, but I know he did that on purpose. I loved to be outdoors and I already missed that feeling. - **_Her eyes filled with sadness for an instant, but she changed as she heard Stear say:

- _**As you won the race, it's your turn to choose the next game. **_

- _**Really Stear? What about hide and seek? –**_

- _**That sounds interesting. But first, we need to choose an area to play. So that it becomes easier and we can have enough time to play something else.**_ – The boy wearing glasses had said.

- _**Well, then let's play in the rose garden**_. - Archie suggested.

- _**All right. Whose turn will it be the first to do the search? – **_Anthony asked them.

- _**What if it's Archie, he was the last to reach the gate.**_ - Lainie said.

- _**Archie are you okay with that? **_- Asked his brother and Anthony at the same time.

- _**Yes, that's fair enough to me**_ -. He nodded smiling.

- _**You have to count to ten and then go out to look for us**_. - Said Lainie.

- _**Sure, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!**_

Everyone had their turn to search and they found out that Lainie was an expert in the game of hide and seek, actually, she was more than resourceful and she found the strangest places. When they looked for her, they had to make an extra effort to find her. If it hadn't been for her contagious laugh that betrayed her once she got bored of waiting, it would have been harder to find her.

It didn't matter if the game was for boys, she would dare and try. It didn't matter if it required courage, she wasn't left far behind. So the hours passed by and when the sunset was already in the sky, they realized it was time to return to the mansion.

The guests left and only the closest family members remained. They stayed in Lakewood for the night. Great Aunt Elroy seemed to be pleased with the way Anthony, Stear and Archie got along with Lainie.

The young children were exhausted after playing all day long. So once they finished dinner, they all fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning came and the moment of saying goodbye too. The Cornwell family was the first to withdraw. After them it was Great Aunt and Lainie's turn.

It had been a weekend full of fun, but the time to return to Chicago was inevitable. Nina had prepared the luggage that was already in the carriage where she was waiting for Lainie and Madame Andley.

- _**Lainie, It has been a great pleasure to meet you. I hope we can see each other soon. Have a good trip and remember not to upset Great Aunt very often. - **_ He kissed her hand and led her outside.

- _**Thank you, Anthony. I was really happy to share your birthday with you. And it was a great gift for me to meet you all. – **_

_**- A gift? – **_Anthony asked her completely intrigued.

- _**That's right. My birthday was just a few days ago, on the twenty sixth. There were no guests like in your party, it was just Great Aunt and me. That's why I consider it as my party too. Thank you very much for accepting me.**_

_**- Why didn't you say so before? I would have had time to prepare a gift for you too. – **_

_**- It wasn't necessary. The best gift you could have ever given to me, is your friendship. – **_When she said it, Great Aunt Elroy appeared at the front door, ready to get into the carriage. It meant they were about to leave to Chicago.

- _**Well, Rosemary, please take care of yourself. You must keep me well informed. You already know that I will be in Chicago in case you need me. There are other situations I have to solve as soon as possible.-**_

_**- I know. Could you please give this letter to Great Uncle William? I would have loved to see him. I believe he will be glad to receive it. – **_

_**- All right. I will hand it to him. – **_Then she addressed to the butler and asked him. – _**Is everything ready? -**_

- _**Yes, Madame. Everything is ready, besides Miss Nina is already waiting for you outside. – **_He answered politely.

- _**Where is Elaine?**_

_**- She is outside, waiting with Master Anthony. –**_

- _**Very well. -**_

- _**Lainie, the next time we meet, I will have a present for you. – **_Anthony said seriously._**-**_

- _**See you soon Anthony! **_- She approached her Aunt Rosemary and kissed her in her cheek. – _**See you soon Aunt Rosemary, Uncle Vincent. – **_After that, Jeffrey helped her to get into the carriage, where her Great Aunt was already waiting.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) The Montgomery is Captain Vincent Brown's ship. It is according to my own story.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Please, leave a review. I would appreciate your comments.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

My best regards to Ms Puddle. Thank you for your observations, they are really helpful.


	4. Chapter 4 The art of Communication

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley

CHAPTER 4

THE ART OF COMMUNICATION

Their trip was calm and easy, although a little bit tiring for the little girl, who arrived completely rendered to Chicago. Once they settled and after a relaxing bath, Lainie was ready for dinner.

For this occasion, she was wearing a grey dress with green emerald details. The colors made the beauty of her skin outstand and contrasted with the depth of her eyes.

Even though only Great Aunt Elroy and Elaine were sharing the table, they both enjoyed their company. Elaine wondered, how was it possible that a woman who seemed to be so cold with everyone else, could be patient enough with her in order to have small girly childish conversations.

- _**Did you have a good time at Lakewood? – **_The lady asked her.

- _**I enjoyed it very much! It is a beautiful place, Great Aunt. It reminds me about my parents' home, back in Scotland. – **_She said.

- _**What do you think about your Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rosemary? – **_The lady asked again.

- _**I think they are very kind. – **_She said smiling.

-_** What else would you like to tell me? – **_The lady invited her to continue talking.

- _**I liked Anthony very much. He was very kind to me. He showed me his parents' horses. Great Aunt, did you know that Beauty is a very tame mare? It is easy to ride it and it doesn't run too fast if you don't want to. Anthony promised me that he would teach me how to ride soon. **_

- _**Really? And when do you think that might be possible? **_

- _**Well, I was thinking that during some vacations. Unless there are no vacations, are there? **_-

- _**Yes, there are. The next vacations are already programmed by the end of the year. They are normally during December. **_-

- _**December? But it is still a long time left to be in December! – **_Lainie exclaimed completely disappointed.

- _**Ha, ha, ha! **_– She would always say something like that. There wasn't any doubt, innocence is only a reflection of childhood. It had been a long time since the last time she had laughed out loud so eagerly. Loud laughter was not a Lady like manner. She was supposed to be more serious and contained. Yet the comments and expressions Lainie normally did, made it almost impossible. – _**And what about Alistair and Archibald? - **_

- _**Oh, they are amazing! They were kind and considerate. I also enjoyed playing with them. They are funny and they accepted me during their games. **_

- _**I'm glad to hear that. **_ –

- _**Thank you so much, Great Aunt, for taking me with you to Anthony's birthday party! - **_

- _**You are a member of our family, therefor, you must meet them all. - **_

- _**Are there more family members I must meet? - **_

- _**Oh yes! Many more, but for now, we will take our time. You will meet them eventually. - **_

Dinner was over and after finishing their pleasant conversation, Lainie was sent to her bedroom.

In Lainie's life, lessons became an essential part of her daily routine. The rules would gradually be established as an integral part of her life.

The days passed by without much difficulty, she got used to her lessons again and started enjoying them. As she was the only student, all the tutor's attention was focused on her. She could improve at her own rhythm. Her ability to observe and question was surprising. She absorbed all the information given to her and she adopted whatever adapted better to her own personality.

She had noticed that her Great Aunt usually spent a lot of time in the library, behind the finely carved wooden desk, talking to many people. Everyone listened to her attentively and they would always do what she had suggested. She finally understood what her Great Aunt had once said to her when she arrived to the Mansion. "_**Everyone has their own duties and obligations**_ _**according to their age, as well as appropriate breaks during which they can do whatever they want. But in order to enjoy a break you have to accomplish your tasks first." **_Those words echoed in her memory and her Great Aunt was setting the perfect example to her, you should always comply with what you say.

There was a man, younger than most of them. He was approximately twenty five years old, he was always wearing a black suit. He usually spoke leisurely making his voice warm. And although he was very serious, Lainie was curious about him. His eyes were black, deep and particularly sad. His short black hair was always perfectly cut and his mustache gave him a unique personality. According to what Lainie knew, that man's name was George. He accompanied her Great Aunt during her meetings. It was said, that he was Great Uncle William's spokesman. Great Uncle William was in fact the most important man of the Clan. Sometimes George would join them for dinner, and sometimes he would leave just as a lightning.

Normally, the last Friday of each month, Lainie would receive a letter from her parents. The news she read rejoiced and cheered her up.

_Dear Lainie,_

_Our beautiful daughter, your mother and I want to tell you how much we miss you darling. Since you left, every day we think about you. We know you're working hard in your lessons and you've made Great Aunt Elroy happy. _

_We are very proud of you, our little girl. We hope we can have you back in our arms soon and fill you with our love and affection._

_For now, my job keeps me from traveling, so you must continue to live with Great Aunt Elroy._

_Keep being a good girl and behave properly. Please remember that you are our greatest treasure._

_With all our love for you, _

_Your loving parents,_

_Kendrick and Lula._

Since she had learned how to write, she took every opportunity to tell her parents and Anthony about the things she had learned, whatever she liked and disliked, her joys and sorrows.

_**Dear Anthony, **_

_**How are you? This is the first letter I write and send to you.**_

_**The other night there was a great storm. In the morning when I was walking through the garden, I found a nest of sparrows. It was laying on the grass near the tree from where it fell down. There were three eggs inside it, but they were broken. I was really sad because now the sparrows will no longer come out from them.**_

_**I'm learning a lot of numbers and my tutor, Mr. Sawyer has explained to me the meaning of "addition and subtraction". I am very happy when I don't make mistakes.**_

_**My favorite lesson is music, because I feel that I can freely express my emotions. Great aunt Elroy seemed to be pleased to hear me playing the flute, which is my favorite instrument.**_

_**My favorite tutor is Ms. Miller. She suggested me to practice my handwriting by sending letters. It is also exciting because I can tell you so many things.**_

_**I hope you write to me soon,**_

_**Your cousin,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley.**_

That was how the communication between both children started and became regular. Soon the letters were sent and delivered once every two weeks. The trust between them was built and they shared everything.

Elaine was resting, as she always did, on one of the benches near the fountain. It was becoming her habit in the afternoons. Nina knew she would find her there, so she went to deliver a letter.

- _**Miss Lainie, I have a surprise for you**_ -. She said with a playful tone in her voice.

- _**Hello Nina. What is**_ _**it?**_ - Curiosity began filling her chest.

- _**Is there anything you're waiting for?**_ -

- _**Like what?-**_

- _**Well, I think there are some news about a special someone you want to hear from**_...

- _**Mmh... ... It's a letter! Whose is it from? Nina will you tell me? I can't wait! –**_

- _**Yes, it's a letter. Here you are! –**_

- _**Thank you! I want to read immediately! – **_When she opened it, her eyes rejoiced with its content.

Dear Lainie,

How are you? Right now everything is quiet in Lakewood. Please don't you think that I have forgotten about the promise I made. I got it almost ready.

You know what? I have been practicing riding my horse very often. I already decided the name I will use to call it. But it will still remain a secret that I will reveal to you the next time we meet.

Last Saturday, mom promised me that she will ride with me. I believe it is because she wants to verify how much I have actually improved. It will smooth her worries when I ride in the mornings. Anyway she won't let me go by myself, so Joseph always rides with me. I enjoy his company though, he knows the whole property very well.

When you come back again, I will take you to a place I love.

Say hello to Great Aunt Elroy from me.

Sincerely,

Anthony Brown Andley.

Joy was all around whenever Lainie was near. All her world began to spin correctly. She was still missing her parents, but while she was receiving their letters, she understood that they had not forgotten about her. She hoped her father would finish all his work soon, so that he and her mother could join her in America.

October ended too fast, Lainie's improvements began to show in her behavior, her movements, her words and the way she related to others.

She was kind with all the employees, she won their hearts and their loyalty. Little she knew that she would need them in the future. Regarding Great Aunt Elroy, their relationship got closer every day. The Lady found enough time to spare with her during the conversations they held after Tea time and during meals.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**I was very happy to know that you are practicing so much. I am curious about the name of your foal. **_

_**I would like to visit you soon, but Great Aunt told me that I could only do that during Winter Holidays. And guess what? My next vacation will be in December. Although I don't know how I will hold until then!**_

_**Tell me more about what you do, and the things you like the most.**_

_**Say hello to Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rosemary, please!**_

_**With all my affection,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

The answer didn't take too long to arrive. As soon as she had a break, she hastily read the letter.

Dear Lainie,

It is a shame that both of us have to wait until December.

At least, we are free to write as often as we would like. So, let's be patient!

You know, there are just a few things that I truly love to do. First, I love sharing my time with my mother. She is very delicate in her health, however, she is strong enough when she is committed to something or someone. She loves the roses, and she takes care of them every day in the garden. In order to spend more time with her, I have interested in the roses myself. They are time-consuming but they reward us with their beauty and fragrance when they bloom.

Second, painting is another of my favorite hobbies. I love to capture the beauty of nature and everything around me on canvas. It is my way to keep a memory of the things I find interesting so that I can recall them in time.

As I have already mentioned it before, I also love horse riding. That's why I am practicing so much.

Now, tell me more about yourself, what do you like the most?

Give my greetings to Great Aunt Elroy.

With my affection,

Anthony Brown Andley

Elaine couldn't help but to write another letter herself.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**I will tell you more about myself. I love nature! Everything in it! Nature offers us all so that we can see the beauty of life. I feel happy whenever I am outdoors, feeling how the wind caresses my face, the fragrance and freshness, filling my lungs. The sound of birds singing cheers my ears. It is as if Mother Nature prepares a concert especially for me every morning.**_

_**I love music as well. My favorite instrument is the flute. Mr. Becket, my music tutor, has told me that if I work hard enough, I could be part of an orchestra or a philharmonic someday. Although I am not sure that Great Aunt Elroy will see it as a good idea. **_

_**I really like fruit desserts, but above all of them, my favorite one is vanilla custard. I love the smooth texture it has and how it dissolves in my mouth, filling all my senses with its delicate flavor.**_

_**And what about you? Do you like desserts? Which one is your favorite?**_

_**Greetings to everyone, **_

_**With all my affection, **_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Once more, it didn't take that long to find the time she needed to read her cousin's reply from Lakewood.

Dear Lainie,

We are fine. My mom sends her regards to you. She hopes she can see you soon too.

Wow! I didn't know you were so intense! For a girl of your age, I think you have a really passionate nature. Good for you!

Well, I like desserts too. But actually my favorite candy are the chocolate liquor ones. My dad has brought different kind of chocolates from all his travels. I have found that I prefer by far the French chocolate, because although it is sweet, I don't cloy very fast. I can only eat two chocolates each time. When I grow older I will be able to eat a larger portion.

Maybe, if you agree with it, next time you come to visit us, you can delight us with a flute concert. I would love to hear you. Perhaps I can join you and play the last piece I have been practicing with my bagpipe. It is an old melody that has represented us for generations. In my opinion, it is very complex, because it conveys different emotions. As an admirer of beauty as you are, I believe you will understand what I mean when you listen to it. Did you know that all men of our Clan should play the bagpipe?

I received a letter from Stear and Archie, they are enjoying their trip very much. This time they had to travel to Asia. They are meeting new people, and they are getting to know another culture different to ours. They are planning to come and visit us during Winter Holidays as well. I hope we can all meet together.

Usually, Great Aunt Elroy travels to London by New Year. If she does, will you go with her? Probably you would like to spend Christmas with us in Lakewood, what do you think? If so, I would like you to come soon.

Until next time,

With affection,

Anthony Brown Andley.

After reading the letter, Lainie was wondering about her Great Aunt's plans. She hadn't talked about it neither mentioned any travel she would be organizing soon. Maybe she would have to bring it out during their conversation at dinner or breakfast. After all she was confident enough now to talk about anything.

- _**Great Aunt?**_ -

- _**What is it, Lainie?**_ -

- _**Anthony told me that you usually go to London for the New Year celebration. Is that true? **_-__

- _**That's right. Is there something bothering you? **_-

- _**Well, it's just that I was… I was wondering if this year you are going to London, and what about me? **_

- _**For now, my trip to London has been postponed. I have some business to attend to here in Chicago. - **_

- _**So, can we go to Lakewood and spend the holidays with Anthony? **_-

- _**Would you like to do that? - **_

- _**Yes! Besides, Stear and Archie are coming too! - **_

- _**You are very well informed, I can see that. - **_

- _**It's just that Anthony and I write to each other very often. - **_

-_** I am glad to hear that! I will see that everything is arranged for you to go and spend Christmas over there. I am afraid I won't be able to join you, but we'll see each other when you get back. - **_

- _**Oh! Thank you so much, Great Aunt! I will write to Anthony soon, he will certainly be glad to know that I am going to celebrate Christmas in Lakewood. - **_

- _**There's just one thing I want you to promise to me before you go and get your hopes up. - **_

- _**What is it? **_-

- _**You must behave properly at all times. Try not to bother your Aunt Rosemary too much. She has to rest and avoid fatigues. Do not prank and please, act like an Andley. - **_

- _**Of course, Great Aunt. You don't have to worry about anything. I will do my best to help too. – **_

- _**That's the attitude I expected from you. **_ –

Once Lainie was alone in her bedroom, she started writing her reply letter to Anthony, informing him about their Great Aunt's decision. She began to plan her happy holidays.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**I am really happy right now. I talked to Great Aunt Elroy already, and you are not going to believe me. She authorized me to spend my holidays in Lakewood!**_

_**I accept your invitation. Great Aunt will prepare everything, so I will be arriving as soon as possible.**_

_**Do you think I can invite my parents too? Could you ask your parents about it? I still don't know if they will come, but if they do, I would like them to go to Lakewood. I am sure that my mom will love the roses as well. **_

_**I hadn't told you before, but my mom also likes flowers. Her favorite ones are jasmines. I brought some buds from her garden with me and Great Aunt allowed me to plant them in her greenhouse. The fragrance they release has flooded the atmosphere delightfully. If you want, I can bring some buds for you too.**_

_**I'll see you soon, **_

_**With all my affection,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Anthony's letter arrived earlier than usual, it seemed that he was just as excited as her.

Dear Lainie,

Of course you can invite your parents. I have talked to my parents and they agree with that. So there's no problem at all. It will be nice to meet them too. If you look like them, then I am pretty sure they are very good people.

Stear and Archie will arrive by the end of the first week of December. Aunt Janice is traveling with them. Uncle Walter won't be able to come because he has a lot of work.

I look forward to the holidays to arrive.

Say thank you to Great Aunt Elroy from me.

With affection.

Anthony Brown Andley

Thus, the long-awaited holidays came, and so did another letter.

_Dear Lainie,_

_Our beautiful little girl. Your mother and I are finishing the arrangements for our trip to Chicago. _

_We will be able to see you soon. We can't wait any longer to have you in our arms, to give you all the love we have been saving just for you._

_Your mother has insisted on spending a few days with you, even though I hadn't finished my work. So, it is possible that we may celebrate Christmas or New Year's Eve together._

_We shall arrive when you expect us the least, so behave yourself…_

_We know that you're still working hard and making great efforts. You have been brave enough to overcome the distance between us. Please remember that you are and you have always been the most important person in our lives. Our love for you is as big as the sky. You can't be sure of where it starts or where it ends._

_We are very proud of you! _

_We will see you son._

_Your loving parents,_

_Kendrick and Lula L._

Many emotions filled her, it was such a great news, and she couldn't help but dance cheerfully around the fountain. She laughed and hummed. From the window of the Great Hall, a lady was watching at her affectionately, observing all the excitement that Lainie caused. She had also received the information regarding the girl's parents arrival. Even though her heart was wrapped in an emotional and feelings struggle.

On one side, she knew that this moment would come sooner or later. The girl's parents had the right to take her back, if they chose to do that. She had seen how sometimes Lainie had moments by herself, contemplating the horizon, immersed in her own melancholy. Of course she was expected to miss her parents. What child doesn't?

However, that little girl, without being aware, had unwillingly cast to the bottom of her heart. With her company she had provided her tenderness and innocence. As much as she had tried to keep a distance, she had to admit it wasn't possible. She was only a woman, and she wasn't made of wood. (Even if there were some people who thought she was!) Her feelings had changed towards that little girl, she already loved her.

At least, she had her conscience clean. She had done what she was requested to do, she did everything in her power to offer a home to the little girl while things were tough. If Lainie had to return to her parents, so be it! The bond between them wouldn't break easily. It had grown harder throughout the time they spent together. Elroy Andley would keep an eye on her, even in the distance... After all, it wasn't the first time she would do something like that.

Winter was in its full swing and Christmas was standing by. Everything was ready to spend some days at Lakewood and Lainie was thrilled to see her cousins again. This time, Great Aunt Elroy wasn't accompanying her, as she had said before, there were many businesses she had to take care of in Chicago. Nevertheless, she had kept her word and consented to send Lainie with the Brown for the holidays. Just in case the girl's parent arrived, she would send them to Lakewood as well. Due to the distances, a letter wouldn't arrive on time to let them know about the trip.

It was the morning of December fifteen, nineteen hundred and three, and even though it was cold Lainie had woken up early. By the time Nina had entered her bedroom, she was already dressed up and waiting for her hair to be combed. She wanted a high pony tail.

- **Well, well! I can see that you are really excited about going to Lakewood. – **The nanny said in a cheerful tone.

- _**Yes! I will see Anthony, Stear and Archie. Besides, dad and mom will arrive too. I will see them after all this time! **_-

- _**Lainie. Darling, you know that is only a possibility. Do you understand what does it mean? - **_

- _**Yes. That I will see dad and mom! **_ -

- _**No, honey. – **_Nina took a deep breath before she continued to say - _**It means that you may see them but you may not. It is better if you don't have your hopes up. - **_

- _**No! I know that I will see them! Besides I have behaved properly all the time. I have done whatever they asked me to do. I have been obedient. I have been an elegant little Lady just as Great Aunt Elroy wants me to be. So, I think I will see my dad and my mom. **_ – Her face began to turn red and some tears welled in her beautiful gray eyes. – _**You don't understand me Nina, I want to see them, and I miss them so much. I need them. They promised me that they would arrive by Christmas or New Year's Eve in their last letter. **_– She was looking for the letter in her drawer, the one she had received a week ago. Once she found it she handed it to her nanny so that she could read it.

- _**Oh, my pretty girl! - **_She denied with her head and she approached the girl while bending herself until they were at the same height. – _**It isn't necessary for me to read it. Don't be sad. I just want you to be happy. If your parents promised you to be here soon, so it will be. **_– She caressed her cheek while she said. – _**Now, change that face and let's hurry up! Everything is ready and I don't think you would want to make your Great Aunt to wait for you. You know how much she dislikes to wait. **__**-**_

- _**Yes! -**_

After breakfast, Madame Elroy was giving the last instructions to Lainie, before she boarded the carriage that would take her to Lakewood Mansion.

- _**Elaine, remember to behave properly! You are an Andley, and I hope you act as an elegant little Lady. **_– The older Lady said, while she caressed the little one's crown in her head.

- _**Nina, take care of her and don't let her upset Rosemary. She should rest and not to be concerned about any pranks or mischiefs. She will be your responsibility from now on, until you come back after New Year's Eve. **_

- _**As you wish Madame Elroy. I will take care of her. **_– Said the nanny.

Without expecting for it, Lainie approached the Lady and pulling her hand so she would bend down, she kissed her cheek and said. – _**I'll see you son Great Aunt, I will miss you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **_– Then, she got in the carriage, followed by her loyal nanny.

- _**I'll miss you too, Lainie!**_ – She said to herself, giving the instruction to the coach man to leave.

- _**In no time that little girl has filled this house of joy! **_– A manly voice was heard behind the Lady.

- _**That's right George, that's right! And changing the subject. How is William? **_–

- _**He is fine, Madame. According to the schedule, he will arrive on December twentieth, at ten o'clock in the morning. **_

- _**Will you pick him up?**_ –

- _**I will, Madame.**_-

- _**All right then…**_

Thank you all for reading!

I would like to hear from you too! I hope you leave a review on this chapter.

Greetings to _**Ms. Puddle**_. Hope you enjoyed this one my friend!


End file.
